GoPets Regular Item List (P-Z)
GoPets Regular Item List (P-Z) See Also:GoPets Regular Item List (D-L),GoPets Regular Item List (M-O),GoPets Item Inventory List Note - this is a work in progress. I have the whole inventory list on my computer and will be transferring it slowly over to the wiki. I will also need to go over it and look for any recent changes that need to be made. Key: *When items have the same name for cats & dogs, the item is only listed once. *Parts of descriptions in italics were added to differentiate between items with identical names. *(*) indicates items available only to premium subscribers *(**) indicates items that used to be available for Prize Points (PP), now they are drops from games *(***) indicates items purchased with Invite Tokens *{4} numbers in brackets indicate how many items are in a set for those that are sold only in multiples If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Packages *Backyard Barbeque Package *Homework Heaven Package *Japanese Pavilion Package *Seaside Getaway Package *Tranquility Package *Tropical Retreat Package *Romance for Two Package *Sweet Slumber Package *English Garden Package *Cactus Farm Package ------------------------------------------------------------------ Paintings *"The Pets' Luncheon on the Grass" (Large) *"The Pets' Luncheon on the Grass" (Medium) *"The Pets' Luncheon on the Grass" (Small) *Cata Lisa (Large Frame) *Cata Lisa (Medium Frame) *Cata Lisa (Small Frame) *Children's Fairy Tale Picture Frame {3} *Egyptian Mural Painting *Log House Picture Frame *Pet's Scream (Large Frame) *Pet's Scream (Medium Frame) *Pet's Scream (Small Frame) *The Creation of a GoPet (Large Frame) *The Creation of a GoPet (Medium Frame) *The Creation of a GoPet (Small Frame) *The Starry Evening (Large Frame) *The Starry Evening (Medium Frame) *The Starry Evening (Small Frame) *Wooden Farm Picture Frame ------------------------------------------------------------------ Pet Playsets Free with purchase of a year-long premium subscription Pirate Playset (Available through 3/08) *Big Wheeled Cannon *Golden Cannon *GoPets Parrot (Cat) *GoPets Parrot (Dog) *Long Cannon *Pirate Ship *Small Cannon London Playset (Available now) *Big Ben *Red Double-Decker Bus *Red Phone Booth *Royal Guard *Tower Bridge of London ------------------------------------------------------------------ Pirate Items (more items found under costumes, fences, houses, wallpaper) *Bag of Riches *GoBoom Bombs *Grog Keg *Gunpowder Keg *Heap o'Treasure *Letter of Marque *Open Treasure Box *Pirate Practice Dummy *Pirate Wanted Poster *Pirate Captain's Costume Cat *Pirate Crew's Costume Cat *Pirate T-Shirt Costume Cat *Pirate's Adventure Sky Scene *Pirate's Island Sky Scene *Spiked Stone Wall *Pirate's Cave *Pirate's Island Deck *Pirate's Island Entrance *Pirate's Rug *Skull Lamp *Treasure Box *Treasure Map *Trophy Helmet and Armor Display *Wooden Pirate Castle Gate *Wooden Pirate Castle Wall *Wooden Pirate Tower *Wrecked Ship Available only with purchase of a year-long premium subscription prior to 3/08: *Big Wheeled Cannon *Golden Cannon *GoPets Parrot (Cat) *GoPets Parrot (Dog) *Long Cannon *Pirate Ship *Small Cannon ------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------ Plants/Bushes/Trees/Flowers/Fields - unharvestable Plants *Carbonfund.org Bamboo {5} *Carbonfund.org Elephant Topiary* *Carbonfund.org Giraffe Topiary* *Carbonfund.org GoPet Cat Topiary *Extraterrestrial Plant *Fresh Green Weeds {5} *Giant Heart-shaped Cactus {3} *Giant Red-Thorned Cactus {3} *Large Cactus {3} *Large Heart-shaped Cactus {3} *Large Red Cactus {3} *Large Red-Thorned Cactus {3} *Lush Jungle Bush *Reed {5} *Round-shaped Giant Cactus {3} *Small Cactus {3} *Withering Jungle Bush *Yellow Weeds {5} *Young Jungle Bush Bushes *Red Thicket {4} *Tall Thicket {4} *Thicket {4} *Thicket with Red Berries {5} *Thicket with Small Purple Mums {5} Trees *Acacia {2} *Carbonfund.org Bamboo {5} *Carbonfund.org Big cone pine {3} *Carbonfund.org Big Jungle Tree *Carbonfund.org Coconut Tree {2} *Carbonfund.org Ginkgo {3} *Carbonfund.org Papaya Tree {2} *Carbonfund.org Papaya tree {3} *Carbonfund.org Persimmon Tree *Carbonfund.org Pine tree {3} *Carbonfund.org Small Jungle Tree *Carbonfund.org Snow-covered Tree *Carbonfund.org Snow-covered Tree Type A *Carbonfund.org Snow-covered Tree Type B *Carbonfund.org Snow-covered Tree Type C *Carbonfund.org Twisted Pine Tree {2} *Carbonfund.org Yellow green zelkova {3} *Green Umes {2} *Pine Tree {2} *Pink Umes {2} *Plain Christmas Tree *Rich Green Zelkova {3} *Young Tree {4} Flowers *Azaleas {2} *Blue Pansy *Bouquet of Sunflowers and Roses {5} *Chrysanthemum *Cornflower *Flower Set *Forsythia {5} *Gift Bouquet *Light Pink Mum Flowers {5} *Orange Daisies {5} *Orange Violets {5} *Pink Cosmos {5} *Pink Gerberas {5} *Pink Lilies {5} *Pink Mum Flowers {5} *Pink Orchids {5} *Pink Tulips {5} *Pink Wild Flowers *Purple Daisies {5} *Purple Roses {5} *Purple Violets {5} *Purple Wild Flowers *Red Cosmos {5} *Red Daisy *Red Rose *Red Roses {5} *Red Roses and Gift {5} *Red Tulips {5} *Rose of Sharon {5} *Roses {5} *Siberian chrysanthemum in a basket {5} *Small Pink Mum *Small Yellow Mum *Sprout {5} *Sunflowers {5} *Tulips {5} *Violet *White Lilies {5} *White Mum Flowers {5} *Tall Wild Flower *Big Wild Jungle Flower *Small Wild Jungle Flower *Orange Water Lilies {5} *Purple Water Lilies {5} *Orchids and Wine {5} Fields *Large Pumpkin Field *Small Pumpkin Field A *Small Pumpkin Field B *Small Pumpkin Field C *Small Pumpkin Field D *Wheat Field A *Wheat Field B Plants/Bushes/Trees/Vines/Fields - harvestable Plants *Cotton Plant *Flax Plant *Hemp Plant *Mint *Potato Patch *Sweet Potato Patch *Sugar Cane Bushes *Blueberry Bush Trees *Cacao Tree *Carbonfund.org Apple Tree *Carbonfund.org Banana Tree *Carbonfund.org Orange Tree *Carbonfund.org Peach Tree *Cherry Tree *Lemon Tree *Lime Tree *Pecan Tree Vines *Grapevine *Kiwi Vine *Strawberry Vine *Tomato Vine Fields *Barley Field *Pumpkin Plantation *Rice Field *Wheat Field ------------------------------------------------------------------ Playground Equipment *Bouncing Dolphin *Chain Tower *Doggie Train *Ferris Wheel *Festival Train *Giraffe Slide *Jungle Gym *Kitten Swing *LilyDance Ride *Mini Hand Puppet Theater *Monkey Arched Bridge *Pool Slide *Slide* ------------------------------------------------------------------ Renaissance Items *Archery Fence *Archery Flag Board *Archery Picket Fence *Archery Table *Archery Target Board *Blue Cobblestone Road Tile *Cobblestone Road Tile *Dragon Treasure Box *GoCatapult *Gryphon Micropet *Medieval Bugle and Hanging Banner *Medieval Hanging Banner *Medieval Tri-Post Hanging Banner *Red Brick Road Tile *Regal Green Steed *Royal Road Tile *Shimmering Water Tile *Sunset Red Dragon *White Brick Road Tile *White Eagle Gryphon *White Steed ------------------------------------------------------------------ Rocks *Flat rock {3} *Low Inclined Vertical Rock {4} *Natural Stepping Stone {3} *Short Vertical and Reclining Rock {3} *Tall Vertical Rock {4} *Vertical Rock {4} *Inclined Rock {3} ------------------------------------------------------------------ Shampoos *Aqua Shampoo *Flower Essence Shampoo *Fresh Shampoo *Lavender Aroma Shampoo *Silk Shampoo *Tea Tree Oil Shampoo *Vitamin Shampoo ------------------------------------------------------------------ Shelves *Children's Cabinet *Oriental Style *Wooden Gallery Shelf ------------------------------------------------------------------ Shops *Bejeweled Shop *Electronics Shop *Fashion Shop *Ice Cream Shop *Jewelry Shop *Logitech Shop *Music Shop *Toy Shop ------------------------------------------------------------------ Signs *Banner Sign *Directional Sign *Directional Sign *Directional Sign *Directional Sign *Vertical Sign ------------------------------------------------------------------ Sky Scenes *Ancient Egypt Sky Scene *Animal Farm Sky Scene *Arctic Sky Scene *Arctic Village Sky Scene *Autumn Park Sky Scene *Castle Wall Sky Scene *Cemetery Sky Scene *Christmas Village Sky Scene *Country Pier Sky Scene *Desert Sky Scene *Distant Planet Sky Scene *El Dorado Sky Scene *European Museum Sky Scene *Farmland Sky Scene *Gallery in the Forest Sky Scene* *Golden Sand Beach Sky Scene *GoPets Farm Sky Scene *GoPets Fruit Farm Sky Scene *GoPets Shopping Street Sky Scene *GoPets Shopping Town Sky Scene *Hill Sky Scene 3D Wallpaper *Ice Land Sky Scene *Island Beach Sky Scene *Jungle Sky Scene *Medieval Countryside Sky Scene *Night Sky Scene *Pirate's Adventures Sky Scene *Pirate's Island Sky Scene *Playground Sky Scene *Space City Sky Scene *Wheat Field Sky Scene *Zoo Sky Scene ------------------------------------------------------------------ Space Decorations *Alien Preservation Tank *GoPets Exploration Flag *GoPets Satellite Dish *Mars *Satellite *Small UFO *Sparkle Stars *The Moon *The Solar System Mobile *The Sun ------------------------------------------------------------------ Spooky Decorations *Bat Mobile {3} *Carbonfund.org Fallen Tree *Cobwebs *Draculas coffin *Glowing Skull {5} *Gothic Scroll {5} *Gravestone {2} *Green Striped Spider {3} *Guillotine *Hand in Candy Bowl {2} *Haunted Medieval Armor *Haunted Wardrobe *Jack-o-lantern {5} *Lighted Skull Totem {5} *R.I.P. Gravestone {2} *Skull and Crossbones Gravestone {2} *Skull Candelabra {5} *Skull Grave* {3} *Trick-or-Treat Party Plate *Witch Moon Hanging *Witches Cauldron *Wooden Coffin *Medieval Weapon Wagon *Black Roses {5} *Gargoyle Door Knocker {2} *Pumpkins {3} *String of Pumpkin Lights *Spooky Tree *Beware Banner {2} *Skeleton *Dark knight ------------------------------------------------------------------ Statues *2-Tiered Ancient Stone Pillar *3-Tiered Ancient Stone Pillar *Angel Sculpture *Cat Guardian Stone *Egyptian Kitty Statue *Gargoyle Statue *Gigantic Cat Statue* {2} *GoPets Atlas Sculpture *Great Magician Sculpture* *Statue of Anubis ------------------------------------------------------------------ Tables *Children's Wooden Table *Cute Dresser Table (Pink) *Egyptian Ankh Table *Frog House Table *GoPets Kitchen Table *Jungle Workbench *Large Marble Table *Log Table *Modern-style Table (Blue) *Modern-style Table (Yellow) *Small Marble Table *Wooden Farm Table *Zen Style Table ------------------------------------------------------------------ Table Sets *Helping Hands Table Set *Pink Sherbet Table Set *Table & Chair Set ------------------------------------------------------------------ Tailoring Supplies (found in stores) *Ball of Yarn *Spool of Yarn *Leather Sheet *Synthetic Fur *Green Dye *Orange Dye *Red Dye (not found in stores) *Black Dye *Blue Dye *Brown Dye *Grey Dye *Light Blue Dye *Pink Dye *Purple Dye *White Dye *Yellow Dye ------------------------------------------------------------------ Tools *Black Shovel *Blue Shovel *Black Rake *Blue Rake *Black Hatchet (Cat) *Black Hatchet (Dog) *Blue Hatchet (Cat) *Blue Hatchet (Dog) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Toys *Baby Rattle *Baseball *Basketball *Beach Ball *Blocky Bricks *Blue Flame RC Mini Car*** *Building Blocks *Classic Green Convertible *Classic Purple Convertible *Classic Red Convertible *Colorful Cloth Cube Puzzle *Colorful Cloth Stacking Toy *Exploration Tractor *GoPets AI Robot *GoPets Dice Ball *Green Flame RC Mini Car *Hobby GoHorse *Little Red Wagon *Logitech Ball *Lucky Cat Toy *Melody Train *Orange Tennis Ball *Pandacycle *Pink Keyboard *Pink Tennis Ball *Purple Crosswing RC Airplane*** *Racing Console Game *Robot *Rocking Horse *Rubber Duck Couple *Sitting Teddy Bear *Sitting Teddy with Red Ribbon *Sports Gift Soccer Ball *Standing Teddy Bear *Standing Teddy with Red Ribbon *Sunny Skies Toy Box *Tennis Ball *Toy Box *Volleyball *Wooden Toy Blocks Individual Blocks *Blue Block A *Blue Block B *Blue Block C *Blue Block D *Blue Block E *Blue Block F *Blue Block G *Blue Block H *Blue Block I *Brown Block A *Brown Block B *Brown Block C *Brown Block D *Brown Block E *Brown Block F *Brown Block G *Brown Block H *Green Block A *Green Block B *Green Block C *Green Block D *Red Block A *Red Block B *Red Block C *Red Block D *Red Block E *Red Block F *Red Block G *Red Block H *Red Block I *Red Block J *Red Block K *Red Block L *Yellow Block A *Yellow Block B *Yellow Block C *Yellow Block D *Yellow Block E *Yellow Block F *Yellow Block G *Yellow Block H *Yellow Block I *Yellow Block J *Yellow Block K ------------------------------------------------------------------ Vehicles *Blue Sportster Racing Plane* *Blue Sportster Racing Plane* *Blue Transport Helicopter (Cat) (Prize)** *Blue Transport Helicopter (Dog) (Prize)** *Chinese Dragon (Cat)/(Dog)/(Panda) (won in special event) *Ice Blue Chinese Dragon (Cat)/(Dog)/(Panda) (earned through winning GoDance tokens) *Chinese Moon (Cat) /Chinese Moon (Dog) (came with purchase of gold shells or premium sub) *Combine (Cat) *Combine (Dog) *Dragon Boat (Cat) *Dragon Boat (Dog) *Elephant Ride (Cat)* *Elephant Ride (Dog)* *GoPets Dark Blue Van (cat) *GoPets Dark Blue Van (dog) *GoPets Forest Van (cat) *GoPets Forest Van (dog) *GoPets Sky Van (cat) *GoPets Sky Van (dog) *Gopets Sunshine Yacht (Cat) *Gopets Sunshine Yacht (Dog) *Logitech Racecar (Cat) *Logitech Racecar (Dog) *Magic Broom* *Mountain ATV (cat) *Mountain ATV (dog) *Red Biplane* *Red Biplane* *Red Helicopter (Cat) *Red Helicopter (Dog) *Snowmobile (cat) *Snowmobile (dog) *Space Shuttle* *Wedding Car ------------------------------------------------------------------ Wall Hangings *Baby Mobile *Decorative Wall Banner *Quilt Wall Hanging ------------------------------------------------------------------ Wallpaper 2D Wallpaper *Bamboo Garden Wallpaper *Beach Wallpaper *Boxing Ring Wallpaper *By The Sea Wallpaper *Christmas Room Wallpaper *Cloudland Wallpaper *CruiseShip Main Hall Wallpaper *Crystal Mine Wallpaper *Dancing Hall Wallpaper *Dragon Cave Wallpaper *Dry Landscape Garden Wallpaper *Fairy's Room Wallpaper *Fashion Show Wallpaper *Fountain Garden Wallpaper *Frog's Pond Wallpaper *Frozen River Wallpaper *Fun Desk *Gameroom Wallpaper *GoPets Main Street Wallpaper *GoPets Playground Wallpaper *GoPets Room Wallpaper *GoPets Village Ferry Wallpaper *Green Hills of the Ranch Wallpaper *Halloween Wallpaper *Hot Summer Beach Wallpaper *Magic Forest Wallpaper *Magic Garden Wallpaper *Magicians Room Wallpaper *Medieval Countryside Wallpaper *Mediterranean Pirate Ship Wallpaper *Outdoor Swimming Pool Wallpaper *Outer Space Wallpaper *Palace of the Middle Ages Wallpaper *Recreation Room Wallpaper *Romantic Garden Party Wallpaper *Roof and Chimney Wallpaper *Shipwreck Wallpaper *Skyscraper Wallpaper *Snowy Ground Wallpaper *Soccer Stadium Wallpaper *Spring Hills Wallpaper *Springtime by the Brook Wallpaper *Tailor's Shop Wallpaper *Terrace with a view *Underground Dungeon Wallpaper *Unique Fashion Show Wallpaper *Village Farm *Villain's Lair Wallpaper *Wedding hall Wallpaper *Woods of the National Park Wallpaper *World soccer field Wallpaper *World soccer locker room wallpaper *World soccer sports bar wallpaper 3D Wallpaper *Ancient Egypt 3D Wallpaper *Animal Farm 3D Wallpaper *Arctic 3D Wallpaper *Arctic Village 3D Wallpaper *Autumn Park 3D Wallpaper *Christmas Village 3D Wallpaper *Country Pier 3D Wallpaper *Desert 3D Wallpaper *Distant Planet 3D Wallpaper *El Dorado 3D Wallpaper *European Museum Wallpaper *Farmland 3D Wallpaper *Gallery in the Forest 3D Wallpaper* *Golden Sand Beach 3D Wallpaper *GoPets Farm 3D Wallpaper *GoPets Fruit Farm 3D Wallpaper *GoPets Shopping Street 3D Wallpaper *GoPets Shopping Town 3D Wallpaper *Greenland 3D Wallpaper Type A *Greenland 3D Wallpaper Type B *Ice Land 3D Wallpaper *Island Beach 3D Wallpaper *Jungle 3D Wallpaper *Medieval Countryside Wallpaper *Old Town 3D Wallpaper *Pangea 3D Wallpaper *Pirate's Adventures 3D Wallpaper *Pirate's Island 3D Wallpaper *Playground 3D Wallpaper *Scary Night 3D Wallpaper *Space city 3D Wallpaper *Spooky 3D Wallpaper *Village 3D Wallpaper *Village at Sunset 3D Wallpaper *Village in Forest 3D Wallpaper *Wheat Field 3D Wallpaper *Zoo 3D Wallpaper ------------------------------------------------------------------ Wedding Decorations *Wedding Decoration Candlestick (Pink) {2} *Wedding Decoration Candlestick (White) {2} *Wedding Platform ------------------------------------------------------------------ Windows *Antique-style Window (Brown) *Pawprint Window *Cute-style Window (Purple) *Modern-style Window (Red) *Cute-style Window (Green) *Cute-style Window (Red) *Modern-style Window (Blue) *Antique-style Window (Purple) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Winter Decorations *Decorative Icicle *Fireplace *Framed Winter Sport picture *Live Snowman *Ski Jump Type B *Ski Resort Entrance *Snowballs *Snowy Wheelbarrow ------------------------------------------------------------------ If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! Momtomaeghan 08:43, 27 July 2008 (UTC)